Cromartie High's Persona days
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Yu Narukami decides to transfer to Cromartie High School for his second year and gets caught up in the shenanigans that follow at the school. Maeda actually gets some respect, and the antics reach Inaba when the bus takes a wrong turn returning from Niko during a class trip and breaks down.
1. Chapter 1

Yu was sitting in a classroom at the infamous Cromartie High School, waiting for someone to try to talk to him. He was here for his second year because when he looked at transferring somewhere for an entire year, he found two locations that would suit him: the rural town of Inaba and a bustling city. It was easier to transfer to Cromartie since to get in, one only had to spell their name right. For Yu, this was too easy, so he transferred there. Another advantage was that he had a dormitory to sleep in that was owned by the leader of the second-year students, a young man called Yamato Saragezai.

While sitting, Yu noticed his pencil drop to the floor off his desk on the first day as he had stuff out, even though there were no teachers in sight. He saw a delinquent pick up his pencil and Yu thought, _"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."_ only to see the delinquent eat the pencil. Yu knew that Cromartie High School was attended by delinquents for the most part, but he hadn't been prepared to face guys like this as he his brain processed and thought, _"He. Ate. My. Pencil. He ate my pencil!"_ Deciding to see if he could handle multiple pencils, Yu grabbed one of his three pencil cases and opened it, dropping all of the pencils inside it onto the delinquent's desk. He simply gathered them up and ate the pencils.

_"That, that is definitely not normal. He ate all of them. These guys are not your regular delinquents."_ Yu thought as the delinquent went to a trash can and vomited up several of the pencils that he had eaten. A few minutes later, in another classroom, a student said, "I've been bad to the bone since junior high."

Another one asked, "Yeah?"

The first one's response was, "They said I was totally uncontrollable. That's why they started calling me 'Fireball of Junior Number 2'."

"No way! You!? You're the legendary Fireball!?"

"Yeah!"

A third student came by and said, "I used to be a well-known badass myself. When I lost my cool I couldn't be stopped until my victim was a bloody mess. I'm called the 'Hospitalizer of Junior Number 3'."

"Hospitalizer of Junior 3!?"

The delinquent that ate Yu's pencils then spoke up, "That doesn't sound so cool! I'm so bad that I've never had to throw a punch at anybody!"

Fireball then asked, "What are you talking about!?"

The delinquent continued, "I look so tough that anyone I might have fought got scared and tried to get on my good side. That's why my nickname is 'Masa, Victory by Default'.

Fireball then asked, "So are you actually good in a fight!?"

"Well, like I said, I've never been in a fight so I don't know."

Hospitalizer then said, "It's hard to say whether a track record like that is impressive."

"Impressive or not, you guys are nothing compared to me." a blond guy in the room spoke up.

Meanwhile in Inaba, specifically Yasogami High School, Yosuke Hanamura, Kinshiro Morooka, Chie Satonaka, and Yukiko Amagi were waiting around. "Is this guy ever going to show up or what!?" Yosuke remarked. He then checked his laptop and looked at his Email to find a new message. Checking it, he then closed the message and said, "Well, that explains why he isn't here."

"So why is the transfer student Yu Narukami not here?" Morooka asked.

Yosuke replied, "He managed to get accepted into Cromartie High School, a school notorious for its delinquents. There are also three other delinquent schools in Japan: Bass High, Destrade High, and Manuel High; but a person has to be really stupid or really brave to enroll into Cromartie because you only have to spell your name right to get in!"

"You got that right, Hanamura! Well, back to the standard first day shit."

Back at Cromartie High, Yu was approached by the blond guy from earlier and asked him, "So I hear that you're the new guy. The name's Akira Maeda."

Yu replied, "I am Yu Narukami. My nickname is 'Banchou' because I look like a leader of group of delinquents in my spare time. Do you even have a nickname because I have a good one for you if you don't."

Maeda said, "Yeah, I don't have a nickname."

"How about 'Razor Dragon of Junior Number 1'? That sounds tough, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

Hospitalizer and Fireball came in and Fireball asked, "So who's this jack-off with the silver hair?"

Maeda answered, "Don't mess with him. He's known as 'Banchou' and I'm 'Razor Dragon of Junior 1'. I've always been getting into fight and always coming out on top. Hell, I even won a fight against five guys that tried to jump me."

"Damn! You're the 'Razor Dragon of Junior 1'!?" Fireball exclaimed.

Hospitalizer then said, "Not so sure about 'Banchou,' but 'Razor Dragon of Junior 1' is definitely awesome and tough at the same time!"

An hour later, Yu was introduced to Takashi Kamiyama and Shinjiro Hayashida by Maeda and also found out about Shinichi Mechazawa, the Gorilla, and Freddie. Kamiyama was a first-year student as were Maeda, Hayashida, and Mechazawa. Yu decided to see Mechazawa and went down to his classroom and when he was in front of the door, he opened it and saw that Mechazawa was a robot.

Two students in the room said, "Mechazawa, we've got trouble!" as they ran up to him while he got up and then said, "Really? What kind of trouble?"

Yu heard Mechazawa talk and thought, "What a soothing voice he has."


	2. Chapter 2

Yu thought to himself, _"What the hell happened earlier?"_ and then a flashback happened.

*Flashback to 'Who's the toughest person in class 2-2?'*

"I think we need to decide who the strongest person in our class is." A delinquent said.

Another delinquent chipped in with, "I've picked three people with a long history of fighting to help us narrow it down."

The scene immediately cut to Yu, Masa, and Fireball lined up in front of the delinquent as he said, "These three."

Yu then said, "Sorry to interrupt, but would you mind explaining why I have been nominated?"

"That's what I'd like to know, now step back or I'll fucking kill you!"

Yamato Saragezai, a second-year student with an Afro, said, "I'm the one who nominated Narukami."

"What?"

"When you've been living in a world full of Bad-asses as long as we have, you don't get scared when you see someone who's good in a fight or who looks tough in a leather jacket. The ones who really give me the creeps are the ones that look normal like Narukami."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Just think of it: there's one little bunny rabbit living happily with a pride of lions. Don't you think that would be one Bad-ass bunny!?"

"You're right, that would be one hell of a rabbit." Another delinquent said.

"Saragezai then said, "In other words, I wanna see what kind of dark side this bunny has got."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Yu said flatly

A random delinquent then asked, "Now how are we supposed to figure out which one of those guys is the strongest?"

Another delinquent said, "Let's make 'em all fight!"

"I'm with him, let's have an old-fashioned fistfight!" Yet another delinquent yelled as he jumped into the fray.

And after a few minutes that were characterized by a heated argument, the entirety of Class 2-2 of Cromartie High School decided that the strongest contender would be dubbed 'The most fired-up guy with the strongest and most unbreakable back' and that a contest would decide that title.

Three delinquents were now running down the hallway, one of them saying, "I hear that Year 2's Class 2 is having a contest to see who's the strongest!"

Another one said, "Hoho, that sounds interesting."

The third delinquent opened the and said, "Have you decided who the strongest is yet-" before all three of them had shocked expressions on their faces as they saw Yu, Masa, and Fireball sitting shirtless and having a hot object on their backs. Masa keeled over, followed shortly by Fireball and then Yu got up and said, "Oh yeah!" as the hot object fell onto Fireball's arm and yelled in pain, "OW, IT BURNS!"

One of the delinquents said, "This doesn't prove anything!"

*return to present*

Two students in the room said, "Mechazawa, we've got trouble!" as they ran up to him as he asked, "What's this all about?"

One of them then spoke up, "Mechazawa, our good buddy Sugowara was jumped by some low-lifes from Destrade High School yesterday."

Another said, "They did what!? Let's round up some guys and hunt those punks down like the dogs they are!"

"Hold on now." Mechazawa said as a ka-chink sound was made when he got out of his seat. Yu thought to himself, "_Ka-chink!? What the Hell!?"_

"My sources inform me that Sugowara started the fight. This altercation can be avoided if we simply. . . apologize." Mechazawa retorted to the students.

"Hey, are you saying we should punk out!?" the delinquent student questioned.

"I wouldn't dare disgrace Cromartie High School's name. I'll make it look as though I've punked out. . . all by myself."

"Hey, how come you always volunteer to be the class's fall guy?" a delinquent asked Mechazawa.

"You're a pretty tough guy, Mechazawa, but if you keep acting like this everyone will think you're a wimp." another delinquent said.

"I swear to Take-Mikazuchi, man, you're the best!" a third delinquent praised.

"Please, stop it." Mechazawa humbly said.

Yu thought, _"They depend on him."_

"COME HERE!" Mechazawa said before he punched out a delinquent and said, "BAKA, YOU STUPID IDIOT! How many times have I fucking told you not to do things that are bad for your health!?"

The punched-out delinquent said, "I'm sorry, Mechazawa. I couldn't control myself anymore."

"Enough of your fucking excuses, you PANSY-ASS-BITCH! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO YOU, BUT IF YOU'RE NOT AROUND THEN WHO'S GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THAT MOTHER OF YOURS!? Have you thought about that?"

The delinquent cried while another one comforted him by saying, "Mechazawa worries about you more than anybody else."

"No doubt about it, Mechazawa's the head of our class!" one of the delinquents said.

Another one said, "You said it. Mechazawa rocks."

"Please." Mechazawa said humbly as he oiled himself.

Yu thought, _"He's oiling himself."_

A while later, at a warehouse, Mechazawa was tied up to a chair and three delinquents from Bass High were preparing to beat him up. One of the Bass High delinquents said, "Think you can do whatever you want, dickhead?"

Another Bass High delinquent then said, "Don't mess with Bass High, Dickhead!"

A few moments later, Mechazawa was still tied up, but was no longer bound by the chair. "Wow, dickhead's taken quite a beating." a delinquent said.

"If you want to apologize, now's the time." another one said.

"You think a couple of punches are going to break me? Fuck you, dumb-asses!" Mechazawa taunted.

"What was that, dickhead!?" a delinquent yelled.

Mechazawa immediately broke the rope that tied him and brutally punched out one of the three Bass High delinquents so hard that the guy hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

Yu thought, _"WHOA, that's gotta hurt!"_

One of the two delinquents that remained standing said, "We're gonna fucking kill you! We're gonna get you back for that crap you said about us, Mechazawa!"

The other one said, "Heh, he has a pretty big mouth for a dickhead, not to mention some nasty power."

The delinquent then pulled out a knife and his buddy said, "Hey, don't you think that's going too far?"

He retorted, "Just shut up, I've snapped, alright!?" as he tried to stab Mechazawa, but the blade broke when it made contact with Mechazawa's body.

"What the fuck?" the delinquent said.

Yu noticed what happened and realized, _"He REALLY isn't human!"_

"What the hell is going on? He broke my strawberry short-blade!" the delinquent with the broken knife said.

"You mean the dude broke your strawberry short-blade?" his buddy asked.

"To think, all this time we thought Mechazawa was just a normal ordinary delinquent, but now I'm thinking maybe he has a really hard body."

Mechazawa then taunted, "Aren't any of you fucking punks big enough to fight me man-to-man"

A Bass High delinquent asked, "Wh- what!?"

"I presume you're too busy holding hands to fight me? Guess it's too much to fucking ask from two-bit thugs like you assholes!"

_"He's still talking smack!"_ Yu thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Cromartie High School's field trip. A bus filled with hot-headed Bad-asses heads straight for Niko. And there's a young man who sits in the back of that bus while holding his breath, Yutaka Takenouchi.

_"Currently I am the chosen leader of Cromartie High School's first-year students. That's because there's no match for me. I am respected even by the third-year guys. However, there's one problem I fight against, and that problem is: I get motion sickness, a lot easily."_ Yutaka thought while resisting the urge to vomit before continuing his thought, _"Yet I like taking trips. I can't miss them, especially not one to Niko. It sends chills down my spine just to look around at the antique temples. Since elementary school, I've been getting through this hardship by sheer willpower alone. No shit, I've never thrown up once."_

"Hey look, Takenouchi looks pissed off about something." a student on the bus said.

"Something must have happened to make him really mad." another delinquent said.

"We should all probably just keep our distance from him." a third student remarked.

"Our best years are ahead of us because we're at the CRO~. Oh Cromartie, our sweet Alma mater!" Kamiyama sang before he said, "I wonder if there are any seats left. Huh, I wonder why all the seats in the back are empty." as he unknowingly sat on Takenouchi's lap.

A few minutes later that were marked by insane shenanigans, the bus was parked somewhere at Niko while Takenouchi was busy vomiting up all the bile that had accumulated in his systems while on the way to Niko after eating a pudding that Kamiyama gave him.

"I heard Takenouchi ate some pudding and now he's busy throwing up." Shinjiro Hayashida said.

"Pudding, huh? Where the hell did he get that?" Maeda asked.

"It's pretty irrelevant right now because none of us are in Takenouchi's situation." Yu Narukami answered as Kamiyama said in the background, "Alright, let's enjoy Niko, everybody!"

After about three minutes, Takenouchi recovered and the students looked around at the temples before returning to the bus. A wrong turn must have been made somewhere on the return drive because around the time the bus should have returned to Cromartie, Yu recognized that they were near a ryokan. Then the bus's engine made sputtering noises before dying. Checking his phone's GPS, Yu realized that they were in Inaba, specifically near the Amagi Inn.

"Well, isn't this surprising?" Yu asked Hayashida.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We've taken a wrong turn somewhere and the bus broke down. Also, the Amagi Inn is nearby."

"Damn, we must have broke down in Inaba, then."

While the bus driver got off and entered the Inn to talk to the owner about possibly staying for the night, Yu got off and immediately noticed a police detective approaching him along with a young girl who was about six years old.

"Hey, over here." the detective said to Yu. "Hello." Yu said in response.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo. I take it that you've been accepted into Cromartie High School. By coincidence, I just recently got transferred to the city where Cromartie is in. Tomorrow I'm gonna be selling my house so that I can move there. Oh yeah, my name's Ryotaro Dojima, your uncle, and this here is my daughter." the detective said before pushing the young girl forward.

"Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." Ryotaro encouraged to the young girl.

Nanako uttered a quick "Hello." before retreating behind her father. He chuckled and said, "What are you so shy for?"

Kamiyama wondered what was going on outside the bus when overheard the conversation and walked out of the bus and saw Dojima and Nanako.

Yu then said, "This is one of my fellow students from Cromartie High School. His name's Takashi Kamiyama and like me, he's one of the only normal students."

Kamiyama said, "Nice to meet you." as Ryotaro introduced himself and Nanako to him. Soon the bus driver came back and told announced to everyone on the bus and everyone in the vicinity that they would have to spend the night in town since it would take a bit of time to fix the engine.

Yamato Saragezai came out of the bus and introduced himself to Dojima and explained that he owned a dormitory that Yu was staying at, also explaining that he was the leader of the second-year students.

A few hours later, Yu, Kamiyama, and Maeda were in a room at the Amagi Inn. Surprisingly, even though they were hot-blooded Bad-asses, the delinquents of Cromartie acted in a very civilized manner. This was especially apparent when dinner was being served. When Yu received his food, he expected someone older to deliver it, but instead a young woman around his age wearing a pink kimono came to deliver Narukami his meal. Thanking her for doing so, Yu was able to find out that she was the innkeeper's daughter, Yukiko Amagi.

After eating dinner, Yu heard about the Amagi Challenge from Hayashida and apparently he had decided against going for it because he was too stupid. Maeda gave the same response when asked about it and Kamiyama was flat-out not interested. Amusingly, Yu was also not interested in pursuing the Amagi Challenge. When it was about nine or ten in the night, the Cromartie High students were all tired and hit the sack. Before Yu went to his room to sleep, he noticed that two other girls had just arrived. One was about a year older than him, wore the female Yasogami High School uniform, and had long, wavy light brown hair and dark tan skin while the other was around his age and wore a green jacket in addition to her uniform and she also had short brown hair.

* * *

When Yu fell asleep, he was surprised to find himself in what looked like the inside of a limousine. There was a table in front of him and across from him sat an old man with a long nose who introduced himself as Igor.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said to Yu.

After Yu introduced himself, Igor spread about seven card in front of him and asked, "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Somewhat." was Yu's response.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Life follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

A card flipped over. "Hmm, the tower in the reversed position represents the immediate future. It seems that a disaster will eventually happen." Igor said before continuing, "The card indicating the future beyond that is. . ."

Another card is flipped over. "The Moon, in the upright position. 'Hesitation' and 'mystery' are what this card represents. It seems that you will have a mystery forced upon you before encountering a misfortune at your destination."

Kamiyama appeared inside the Velvet Room next to Yu while the former was asleep and then awoke. He noticed that he was inside the Velvet Room and asked Igor, "Um, excuse me, do you know why I got called in here?"

Yu quickly introduced Kamiyama to Igor and he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Igor-sama."

"You are much too polite, Kamiyama. Please just call me Igor from here on out. In any case, I do not know why you were called in here, but I can assume that you will play an important role later on." Igor replied to Kamiyama.

"Sounds like some cryptic information to me."

"The upcoming year is a turning point in your lives. If the mystery is not solved, your futures may be forever lost. The mystery is not one of the regular shenanigans that happen at Cromartie High School if you ask. My assistant will meet you later, but take this key so that you may return here of your own accord."

Igor gave Yu and Kamiyama a key each and said, "Until next time, farewell."

* * *

The Cromartie High School students all filed in onto their bus in the morning after breakfast. The reason for this was because another bus rolled in for public transportation into Inaba proper. Takenouchi took his seat in the back as always and Yu sat a few seats ahead of him. What he didn't expect to happen was for him to notice that the girl with the long brown hair from last night sat next to him at the window and was asleep. The bus quickly started up and began its long trek back to Tokyo. During the entire trip, the girl remained asleep, resting her head on Yu's lap the instant he realized that he had sat next to her. He did not try to move even as the bus itself twisted and turned on the road with many curves, but she still slept through. Once the bus had stopped, many of the other students got off, but Yu remained still as to not disturb the girl.

Kamiyama figured that something had Yu's attention and came to him to see what was going on and saw her, fully asleep and head on Yu's lap. "Any idea on why she's back here?" Yu asked.

"Yeah. She came on after she mistook our bus for an Inaba public transportation one and although she had clear symptoms of sleep deprivation, she noticed that many seats were already taken and sat near the back, in fact she was in the seat you had taken. She fell asleep once she sat down." Kamiyama answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time. . .

"Any idea on why she's back here?" Yu asked Kamiyama while a girl with long wavy brown hair wearing a Yasogami High School uniform slept, resting her head on Yu's lap like a pillow.

"Yeah. She came on after she mistook our bus for an Inaba public transportation one and although she had sleep deprivation, she noticed that many seats were already taken and sat near the back, in fact she got into the seat you had taken. She fell asleep once she sat down, and Takenouchi was already looking kinda pissed because of impending motion sickness, so nobody bothered to check up on her or even ask her who she was." Kamiyama answered.

The girl suddenly stirred until she awoke and realized that she was resting her head on Yu's lap and got up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You think we should tell her?" Yu whispered to Kamiyama.

"She's gonna freak out once she realizes that she's no longer in Inaba, but it wouldn't make sense trying to lie to her either." Kamiyama whispered back.

"Right." Yu whispered before saying to the girl, "We're in Tokyo right now. Anyways, who are you?"

The girl was not surprised by Yu's answer as she looked outside and the bus was indeed within Tokyo and said, "I am Saki Konishi."

Yu and Kamiyama introduced themselves before all three of them got off of the bus. Meanwhile in Inaba, Naoki Konishi knew something was up when the bus stopped and his sister did not get off. He knew that Saki had gone to the Amagi Inn for a sleepover with Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka and when he asked Chie about Saki, she mentioned that Saki unknowingly went onto another bus, specifically the bus that the Cromartie High students had come on.

_'This is going to be a major headache for my parents.'_ Naoki thought as he went home.

Meanwhile at Cromartie High School, a delinquent in one of the classrooms was listening to some music when his CD player made a strange noise and then stopped playing altogether.

"Agh, not again. . ." the delinquent said while banging the player on the desk he was resting his feet on.

"What?" Fireball asked.

"My CD player broke, it's the third time this week." the delinquent replied.

"Some repairman's gonna love you."

"Well, I wonder if there's anyone around here who can fix it."

"Of course not, YOU MORON! The school's full of nothing but dumb-asses."

"I know, every class has some guy who's good with crap like this."

Another delinquent said, "Hmm. . ." while another said,"Someone who's good with machines, huh?"

While more shenanigans happened related to the delinquents in their quest to get the CD player repaired, a gorilla on a stage played the guitar part of some song while Freddie appeared to sing the vocals. Mechazawa watched and the next day, which was a Monday, Freddie was riding a black horse to school.

In a bathroom, while Shinjiro Hayashida was using a urinal, he heard Mechazawa humming a song while the metallic delinquent robot was using a toilet and then Mechazawa got out of the stall while still humming as the toilet flushed. Hayashida zipped up his pants and flushed the urinal as he saw Freddie riding his horse as it galloped past the bathroom.

A few minutes later Hayashida was humming the song in a classroom and said to Maeda and a random delinquent, "So it goes something like that. You got any idea on what song that is?"

"No, beats me." the delinquent said.

After quite a few shenanigans involving students and delinquents humming, literally every first year student except for Mechazawa was humming the song that Hayashida was humming while lined up on the stage in Cromartie High School's auditorium.

**A/N: oh yeah, just remember that I write stuff because I like doing it and there's nothing you can do about it if you're just here to flame me because I'm not gonna stop.**


End file.
